kujapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandre Yamamoto (Emperor of Amazon Lily)
Emperor Alexander (Empereur Alexandre; 亞歷山大皇帝; アレクサンダー皇帝) and Emperor Yamamoto (Empereur Yamamoto; 山本皇帝) or his full name Alexandre Yamamoto, born from a noble family of the Kingdom of Whuoburg. Also known in the outside as "Warrior Emperor" and "Snake Emperor", also simply referred as The Emperor. Emperor of Amazon Lily since July 11, 1522 the birth of Amazon Lily as an empire in July 12 of the same year, becoming the rightful sovereign of his mythical people the Amazons. History Youth During his youth. Alexander lives with his mother, Hoshiko Suzuki. His father was executed for have collaborate with the space pirates, he wants to avenge him. He became a rebel at the age of 17. For its courage, he liberate a slavery camp at Marie-Joie and he liberates a slavery camp, with Boa Hancock. Emperor of Amazon Lily In 3522, Alexandre and Boa Hancock travel the world searching for exil themselves in an island to be considered as criminal terrorists, but for Alexander's act of heroism and courage after liberated the slaves of Marie-Joie. They come to Amazon Lily, and the women receive them with kindness, they reunite the local tribes under their banner became supreme leaders of the Island Tribe of the Women. The women propose to Alexander and Boa Hancock the titles of Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily and making them as their rightful sovereigns. They accept and married. They organise an enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The ceremony ended, the women kneel before their sovereigns by saying: « Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress! Our rightful sovereigns! ». Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock make birth of the Empire of Amazon Lily, and put in place isolationism and peace for Amazon Lily, the world ignored the criminal terrorist became an Emperor, included King Theodorus IV thinks he's superior. Kingdom of Whuoburg pardon King Theodorus IV cames to Amazon Lily to offer a Royal pardon to Emperor Alexander for having tortured and after that his predecessor killed his father, and his collaboration with the pirates was a lie. Emperor Alexander accept his apologies. They signed a friendship treaty with their realms. The Galactic Empire recognise Amazon Lily as an independent nation and isolated from the world. Emperor and Empress' Fundamental Laws In 3523, Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock establish new Fundamental Laws by Imperial decree. The Law of Sovereigns offers them all political powers under their control. This law provides the Emperor and Empress as heads of the Amazon Lily Imperial Family and their divinity roles towards the women, creating an Imperial Cult. The Law of Rights and Duties of Subjects provides the Amazon Lily subjects their rights and duties of their personal lives. This law allowed the Amazon Lily women having personal liberty. Even a subject says: "To serve the Emperor and Empress it is to be free, and it's the will of Their Majesties". A law establish the capital punishment for many crimes. Even the women love their Emperor and Empress and consider them as god and goddess of love, and some women fall in love with the Emperor and Empress. Personality Emperor Alexander is very intelligent and respective Emperor to its people, despite for his strong authoritarian personality. He's also romantic with his wife and his faithful subjects with some women have feelings to the Emperor, even falling in love with him. The Emperor was as we speak, a beloved Emperor by the women. Designation of Alexander Emperor Alexander was called, The Emperor. He is called respectively, His Majesty and Your Majesty. He's also called Lord Alexander, or My Lord. He's also called Sir Titles and styles Titles and styles * July 11, 1522 - present: His Majesty The Emperor of Amazon Lily ** July 11, 1522 - present: His Majesty The Emperor of the Nine Snake Tribe'' ** July 11, 1522 - present: ''His Majesty The God-Emperor of the Women ** July 11, 1522 - present: His Majesty The Snake Emperor Full style of the Emperor * English: His Beloved and Sacred Majesty Alexander, By the Grace of Heaven, Emperor of Amazon Lily; Emperor of the Nine Snake Tribe; God-Emperor of the Women; Snake Emperor * French: Sa Majesté Bien-aimée et Sacrée Alexandre, Par la Grâce des Cieux, Empereur d'Amazon Lily; Empereur de la Tribu des Neuf Serpents; Empereur-Dieu des Femmes; Empereur Serpent * Japanese: アレクサンダー最愛と神聖陛下、天佑ヲ保有シ、アマゾン・リリー皇帝、九蛇部族皇帝、女性神帝、蛇皇帝 * Traditional Chinese: 亞歷山大最愛和神聖陛下、奉天承運、亞馬遜百合皇帝、九蛇部族皇帝、女性神帝、蛇皇帝 fr:Alexandre Yamamoto (Empereur d'Amazon Lily) Category:Emperor of Amazon Lily Category:Amazon Lily Category:Imperial monarch